Far Better Than Infinity Itself
by zobawbaw
Summary: "His voice makes her want to tell the truth, but the look on his face twists her words." 50 themes about the Doctor and his first wife on Gallifrey


**A/N:**

**This was inspired by an amazing 50 themes/ 1Sentence Watchmen story by The Bride of Bronn. It's a Laurie/Rorschach story and it's pretty awesome. **

**I've had this idea for a story about this OC for a while, but I could never commit to writing a story. This fic is not for a contest or forum, and I didn't use a set list. I just used a random word generator to supply all of my themes. I haven't written much this summer and I want to stay in shape. Some explanation for my unnamed OC will be at the bottom of the story. She doesn't affect anything in the story or interfere with any of the story set up so far. See if you can guess who her parents are!**

**The title is from this quotes:**

"The car shot forward straight into the circle of light, and suddenly Arthur had a fairly clear idea of what infinity looked like.

It wasn't infinity in fact. Infinity itself looks flat and uninteresting. Looking up into the night sky is looking into infinity—distance is incomprehensible and therefore meaningless. The chamber into which the aircar emerged was anything but infinite, it was just very very very big, so big that it gave the impression of infinity far better than infinity itself."-

**Enjoy!**

* * *

01. **Insincerity**

His voice makes her want to tell the truth, but the look on his face twists her words.

* * *

02. **Respect**

They're not the first set of protective or same-sex parents he's encountered in his romantic career, but the one without a body scares him enough to offer her his jacket.

* * *

03. **Breakage**

"I'm willing to break your heart because I know you'll have another one to fall back on and I don't."

* * *

04. **Disappointments**

Their son finally comes home after three days with a broken nose and a stolen pocket watch.

* * *

05. **Flabs**

He keeps saying she's not fat, she's pregnant, but she knows the truth.

* * *

06. **Incapacitate**

The guards have to wrap their arms around him and dig in their heels to keep him from running after her.

* * *

07. **Superstition**

Some old Gallifreyan texts claim that sometimes a bond between a pair can be so intense that killing one will kill the other, but he's never been one to believe in myths.

* * *

08. **Served**

He hands her the chilled glass, and their fingers brush together and spark.

* * *

09. **Unearthed**

They have a sandbox with small shovels in the back for when the grandchildren visit.

* * *

10. **Haulms**

She kept playing with the red grass and he has the urge to lay her down upon it.

* * *

11. **Graveyard**

Her Tad's long gone, but the two of them still visit every week and act like they're still whole without their father and husband.

* * *

12. **Apricot**

He tightens his arms around her and they lie there, skin to skin.

* * *

13. **Shrine**

If she was one, he would be her most loyal pilgrim.

* * *

14. **Sonic**

"So, it works on everything except for wood?"

* * *

15. **Predator**

The young man grins wickedly across the courtyard, and she can feel herself turn crimson.

* * *

16. **Fanatic**

Something about Rassilon and the way he looks at the coral makes her skin crawl.

* * *

17. **Dizzy**

She hates it when he participates in the game because the flux always makes him walk oddly and he could die doing it.

* * *

18. **Convict **

The blindfold is thick, but she can still hear her family's protests.

* * *

19. **Absurdity**

How in the hell did they get blessed with this tiny life form?

* * *

20. **Conspiracy**

He winks and goes to distract her date so she can make a run for it.

* * *

21. **Wartime**

She still get news from the outside, and she can't believe that he would do these things.

* * *

22. **History **

They have too much to forget.

* * *

23. **Loner**

The boy from the party is surrounded by people, but she can't shake the feeling that he's trying to get out of the crowd and over to her.

* * *

24. **Beginning**

She grins and he grins back.

* * *

25. **Citizen**

Even though she's human, every citizen must look into the Schism.

* * *

26. **Hipbone**

The bite mark from last night is still there, and he keeps running his fingers over it, unconsciously making sure she's his.

* * *

27. **Betray**

She watches the coral slowly wither and die at her hands.

* * *

28. **Finishing**

And suddenly it's done and they have a child.

* * *

29. **Genetic**

Their granddaughter acted more like him than anyone else.

* * *

30. **Fearsome**

His eyes gain a new fire as the guards roughly restrain her and she grows cold.

* * *

31. **Hectic**

He watches his daughter trying to find her paper while managing to keep a firm hold on his grandson's shirt.

* * *

32. **Flood**

Sometimes the tension is so thick it's hard to breathe.

* * *

33. **Grunting**

"Why did you _need_ the solid oak bed frame?"

* * *

34. **Faith**

He never doubted her until he finds the poison in her office at the farm.

* * *

34. **Controversial**

The teacher and his friends are surprised that he wants to marry a human, but there is nothing they can say to stop him.

* * *

35. **Minimal**

The bars are so thick and the window is so small that there's really no point in trying to see sunlight.

* * *

36. **Afterwards**

She and her dad just sit on the floor, trying to comprehend the emptiness they now feel.

* * *

37. **Empathetic**

He holds his son for the first time in hundreds of years and they cry.

* * *

38. **Voice**

"It's hoarse from years of crying over boys," she says.

* * *

39.** Infinite**

That's what his name sounds like.

* * *

40. **Privileged**

He's a rich Prydonian and she's an immortal human: they're meant to be.

* * *

41. **Fairytale**

She's no princess and he's certainly no knight in shining armor.

* * *

42. **Captured**

They only have a little time before the authorities come and drag her away, so they just hold each other while they can.

* * *

43. **Choke**

The ties on her hand tighten as he frees his for a moment.

* * *

44. **Popular**

Her name is broadcast over the airwaves, calling her "The Destroyer of Life", the human who purged the TARDIS fields.

* * *

45. **Blushing**

"You're mine," he whispers as he kisses her neck and she feels like fire.

* * *

46. **Base**

There is an old saying that you should give your children wings and roots.

* * *

47. **Hush**

Their daughter finally caves and asks her what lullabies she sings to the kids that makes them fall asleep so fast (She never tells her they're all Beatles songs her Tad used to sing)

* * *

48. **Offender**

The only advantage of being immortal is that they can't give you a death sentence.

* * *

49. **Dark**

He asks her to marry him in the Academy's courtyard the night after he met the record for the most fluxes in the Eighth Man Bound.

* * *

50. **Old**

There's a comfort in knowing that neither of them has to be alone anymore.

* * *

"_The car shot forward straight into the circle of light, and suddenly Arthur had a fairly clear idea of what infinity looked like._

_It wasn't infinity in fact. Infinity itself looks flat and uninteresting. Looking up into the night sky is looking into infinity—distance is incomprehensible and therefore meaningless. The chamber into which the aircar emerged was anything but infinite, it was just very very very big, so big that it gave the impression of infinity far better than infinity itself_."

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Okay, so if you haven't guessed who the parents are, it is somehow Jack and Ianto (Because I love them too much). I didn't think much about how that actually happened or how they arrived on Gallifrey or how they managed to have a child, but anything is possible in ****_Doctor Who_**** (Again, this is sort of a practice fic) I'm also going on the assumption that Jack was beheaded by the Headless Monks and River received his Vortex Manipulator.**

**My OC wasn't originally immortal, but she did have Jack's genes. At the age of eight, every Gallifreyan citizen must look into the Untempered Schism. Staring at it gave future Time Lords the ability to regenerate. Since she was human, my OC couldn't stand regeneration, but the Schism could activate her immortality.**

**She was stuck in the Time Lord Academy, but she developed a fondness for TARDISes and later helped grow them (TARDISes were a type of coral). She met The Doctor there and they got married. Over a long time they had children and grandchildren. However, the OC discovered some sort of treachery involving Rassilon and the TARDISes, and in an effort to stop him, destroyed the fields the TARDISes were grown on. She was arrested and imprisoned for the rest of time. The Doctor then started his adventures with his granddaughter.**

**When Gallifrey was destroyed, she was left floating around space. She couldn't die and the Time War was blocked from travel.**

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
